This invention relates to an attaching device for bag, and more particualrly to an attaching device provided with a pair of mouthpieces made of synthetic resin material, and said pair of mouthpieces is provided with an engaging member formed by providing a stationary portion and a slope portion of a predetermined angle in the upper part of the stationary portion integrally by extending and projecting thereof and connecting a pawl portion integrally and foldably by means of a thin connecting portion, and a base plate formed by integrally projecting an edge portion formed with a groove portion in the lower part of the front surafce of a long plate of a predetermined length, and said stationary portion is fixed to a reverse surface of the base plate and the tip of the pawl portion is engaged on the groove of the base plate, and when the stationary portion of the mouthpiece is urged against the other mouthpiece from the outside, the mutual slope portions extend and the pawl portion is separated from the groove portion of the base plate, and openable levers that are resiliently openable are connected to an end of each mouthpiece and an opening edge of the bag is engaged on the groove portion of the base plate at each pawl portion of said pair of mouthpieces, and an opening edge of the bag such as vinyl bag or paper bag is attached to the attaching device exchangeably, and attachment and removal of the bag to and from the attaching device is easy and simple.
Heretofore, mouthpieces of various structures have been proposed which hold bags such as a vinyl bag or paper bag at its opening edge in such a way that the bags can be replaced. As one of the mouthpieces, a mouthpiece made of elongate plate is proposed in which one mouthpiece portion is formed as a stationary side and the other mouthpiece portion is formed as a mobile side that performs an opening/closing operation by means of folding portions, but the conventional mouthpiece of this kind has a drawback that when the mouthpiece is opened, the weight of an article accommodated in the bag is in tilt to the mouthpiece portion that becomes the opening/closing side causing torsion on the folding portion which tends to become broken due to cracks and the like, and also, in the condition where the mouthpiece is open, the engagement of the bag at the mouthpiece portion at the mobile side receiving the weight of the bag tends to be released or disengaged and moreover in general, mounting or removing work of the bag is an extremely troublesome work which is the drawback.